nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Conduit 2
Conduit 2 is a first-person-shooter video game for the Wii and a sequel to the 2009 game The Conduit. The game is heavily based on fighting aliens, unraveling conspiracies and using futuristic technology. Along with the single-player campaign, a co-op mode and online multiplayer mode is also available. The Wii MotionPlus is also utilized, but not required to play the game. Gameplay The game features controls similar to The Conduit while adding a couple things, such as the ability to sprint by holding the "C" button on the Nunchuk. The Classic Controller and Classic Controller Pro are also supported. All-Seeing Eye The All-Seeing Eye is a spherical device that the protagonist uses to uncover invisible objects and solve the game's many puzzles. It is used much more heavily than it was in the first game. It's added features include discovering maps, blueprints and other secrets, as well as unlocking secrets. Multiplayer As in the previous game, Conduit 2 supports up to 12 players online, and has also added a split-screen for local matches. There are numerous maps and character skins from which to choose. Plot The story for the game takes place immediately following the events of The Conduit. Michael Ford, with the help of Prometheus, eventually finds Atlantis, a Progenitor space craft that crash landed thousands of years ago. While aboard, Ford finds an ally in Andromeda, a human woman that had been held in suspended animation. Ford soon discovers that the alien Progenitors were directly involved in shaping human history and mythology on Earth. With the help from his new-found friends, Ford continues the battle with The Trust around the world. Missions *Trust Platform *Leviathan *Atlantis *Washington, D.C. *Atlantis *China *Li *Siberia Crash *Siberia *Siberia Escape *Lost City *Adams *Agartha Optional missions: *Crash Site *Precipice *Serenity Characters *Michael Ford - Main playable character *Andromeda *John Adams *Katarina *Li *Othu *Prometheus *Thex *George Washington *Abraham Lincoln Enemies *Atlantean enemies **Fixer **Guardian **Leviathan **Sentry *Drudge enemies **Blind-Mite **Drone **Med-Mite **Scarab **Skimmer **Tear-Mite *Trust enemies **Modular Trust Guard **Stealth Enemy **Trust Advancer **Trust Scientist **Trust Sniper *Other enemies **HAVOC Gunship **Jade Warrior **John Adams **Li **Siberian Cyborg **Siberian Wolf Weapons Locations *Atlantis *China *GLOMAR Oil Rig *Lost City of Z *Oxford, England *Siberia *Southwestern United States *Washington, D.C. *Washington Metro Voice actors *Jon St. John — Michael Ford *Sam Mowry — Prometheus *Lani Minella — Andromeda, Laura Wildeshire *Max McGill — John Adams *Kayce Alltop — Katarina, Computer voice *Anthony Piselli — Lvovich Gorbunov, Authoritative male voice *Bill Corkery — River Gabriol, Studio broadcaster *Jodina Scazzola — Marian Paulsen *Kevin Cooke — Ron Edwards, Vasily Danchev *Marc Biagi — Robert Arbuckle *Marc Rose — Gordon Welles *Ron Jones — Milton Lightman *Dave Rivas — Gray Samuels *Enemy voices: **Metzatoples of Logan Square **Ben Savage **Fred Corchero **Angel Ruiz Development Production of the game began in 2009 immediately following the first game's release. It was officially announced on March 29, 2010. Matt Forbeck and Jason Blair, who were known for writing the story for the games Borderlands and Prey, were brought on-board for the Conduit 2 script. Quotes * Michael Ford - "That's Andromeda? Damn. Andromeda is a stone-cold fox!" * Michael Ford - "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why exactly are you helping me?" ** Andromeda - "I am not helping you, Michael Ford. My purpose is to aid the Destroyer. And as long as you wear that armor, that is what you are." Videos External links *The Conduit Wiki on Wikia *''Conduit 2'' at GameFAQs *''Conduit 2'' on Wikipedia Category:Wii games Category:High Voltage Software games Category:Sega games Category:2011 video games Category:The Conduit Category:Conduit 2 Category:First-person shooter games